Wolwerine meets his brother Victor
by Rednorth
Summary: This is a story about Logan and what he'll do when old friends and forgotten enemies comes back and in the meanwhile having to deal with the many deaths that have followed him though out his hole life. The story takes place after x-men the last stand.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: HelloO everyone out there that's reading this fic! This is my very first fic, so I would be very happy if you would leave me some reviews! Just so that I know how I'm doing and maybe, just maybe could you take your time to give me some advice? IN how to write or what I should think of! It would be very helpful. How ever enough talk about me being a first timer. This fic came to, when I was talking to my dear friend, Vendelareader (check out her profile if your a manga fan, she have many good stories on her favorites!) , abut how fun it would be if Victor would show up after the third movie and that the brothers would have some "unfinished business" with each other. What could it be? Hmm, read and find out!

Disclamir: Sadly enough I do not owe the x-men movies, and I do not owe Hugh Jackman, which I would like to do. Sigh* the characters belongs to marvel and the creators behind the movies.

Chap. 1 Two visitors

15.00 pm

The school for gifted youngsters, founded by the now dead Charles Xavier, had entered in a relationship with the government were they acted in a political manner and represented the mutants of the US. The school halls that usually was filled with life were empty since most of the students had returned home for the summer break, and the only ones left were the ones with no home other than the school, such as Jimmy and of course some other teachers and students. To be exact, it was 20 people in the huge mansion. To use it as a school was pretty stupid if you'd ask him, it was to luxurious, why share all that space? He thought as he stepped into the great hallway, his nostrils flared as he caught the sent of his brother, what a shitty little brother, why would **he** have to stand for all the visits? He smiled at the memory of Jimmy leaving him in the African rainforest, he hadn't paid for that yet. The doors slams shut behind him.

He heard the doors in the great hallway slam shut straight above his head and leaned back against the red cab and took a sip of his beer, he had probably just destroyed the lack of the car when he opened the beer with a little help from it. He realized he wouldn't be able to deny that he wasn't the guilty one since he **was** guilty and decided to leave. Storm would find out either way and punish him, like getting him to cook for the kids, yeah like he would ever do that. He gets up from his safe zone and walks up to the grand floor.

Well there he stopped, there was something odd in the the air. Two smells he had smelled before but he couldn't remember from where. But at least he was sure of one thing, there were two mutants that didn't belong here. Could they be visitors? No, at least one of them had other things at hands...

Storms white head leaned out over the railing above him and called out,

"You have a guest."

"Seems so, who?" He asked with one eyebrow lift, Storm didn't take any notices of his question and turned around, he started to climb the stairs when a guy in his older thirties popped up at the top of the stairs.

"YOU!" Logan said and pointed at the man whit the hand he was holding the beer, the man was from **that** day. Same man was also the first one to recover from the shock Logan's "you!" had caused. A wicked smile appeared in his face.

"Logan. You remember me!" He said happily and with a self assurance that told Logan that they knew each other more then that they met on a island with nuclear reactors that was completely destroyed that he himself for some unknown reason was responsible for. He was Logans "first" memory sens fifteen years ago. The friend stuff feeling was really annoying.

"Well yeah." He answered not sure of what he meant whit that.

"Wait you two know each other? How? You said you met 15-16 years ago." Said Storm with a confused facial.

"Well, I gave this guy a ride and he really saved me the effort of dealing with Stryker myself." The man answered and looked like he was the ruler of the world. So annoying. But the guy had more to say. "You do remember me know, right? You seemed rather confused when I came back. And by the way I ain't here to just pay you a visit, you owe me one and I hoped that you would be able to help me.

"No, wait a minute, what ride and what favor?" Logan asked starting to get mad.

"I think what we need is a reintroduction, I'm Remy Lebuae, Gambit as you said when we first meet." The man said and his facial appearance darkens when he says "Gambit".

Storm listened carefully to what the man had to say and got an surprise when he told them that Logan and this man had met all thanks to Stryker. It seemed like Stryker had interfered **a lot** with Logans past life. Before the subject was totally lost and forgotten thanks to the mans babbling, apparently named Remy Lebuea, Storm interrupted him.

"Stryker? You said you knew Stryker, what does that mean?" Remy Lebuae turns his face towards her and he his clearly disappointed that she didn't have any bigger reactions on his introduction.

"Yeah I know who he was but I never knew him in person. I was just a "labbrat" like many others" He answered, suddenly very serious and seemed to be ashamed of have been a prisoner. Not that he could have been proud of such a thing but he really seemed disgust whit himself for letting himself fall into such an low position. But why had he such negative feelings about himself? It couldn't be his fault falling into such cruel peoples traps.

"You said that you gave Logan an ride, do you now why he asked for a ride?"

"He said he was going to kill Stryker and everyone else. I didn't really care to ask why." He answered a bit confused but it seemed like he new more than he told her. She gave him a stare and some more information slipped out.

"If I remember it right he also told me that he was going to kill Victor or something.

Ah that reminds me! Logan are you still afraid of heights?" He asked and succeeds to change subject and his sad and grave facial disappears as if it never had been there. But it was a funny thing he had said. Logan, afraid of heights? She hold back a chuckle but couldn't hide the smile.

Wh, What? Afraid of heights? I'm not afraid of heights. Logan said trying to stay cool.

Oh and I hope that your head turned out right. He continued

Shit! Wait a moment. I... Logan said to stunned to actually say something. He looked a bit pale.

Remy, is it okay if I call you that? Storms asked Remy Lebuae that nods in improvement and she continues:

Logan don't have any memory's from 15 years ago. He can't possibly remember that he was afraid of heights or anything. Logan looked evasive into a corner of the room, but there was no point denying that he didn't remember anything. Remy in the other hand looked curious and it ain't hard to guess what he is going to ask next.

Are you sure? Not anything at all? Wow. That must have been hard. Remy said looking at Logans face as he expected o find anything that proved this. Logan looked like he was going to smack Remy's face any moment now but before he had the chance a scream that ran through the hole mansion was heard. Remy stood up straight and he gets in attack mode, Logan and Storm did the same. That scream that was heard, Storm couldn't deny that she didn't recognize it but she wasn't completely sure either. She looked at Logan and it was easy to see that her fears was right. Rogue was in trouble.

The scream had come from the floor above them, Logan didn't think twice before he was running the stairs. He wasn't sure but it had sounded like she had been in her room. Rouges room was in the middle of the corridor and luckily not the last room. Logans heart was racing in fright of what could have made Rouge scream, he was afraid she was going to be hurt when he found her. That he would be to late, he had promised to protect her and he had meant it. Concentrating on what would be behind the door that lead to Rouges room Logan pushed away his headache ha had gotten from all the talk from a past he couldn't remember.

The door was slightly open and with one hand Logan pushed the door wide open. The room was dark and he could see Rouge trampled in the corner trying to get away from the man that was standing in the other edge of the room. Carefully watching her, like an animal observing it's prey. Suddenly the man turned his head towards Logan, the man smiled and his canines got fully visible. Logans eyes narrowed at the sight of the canines that was a lot longer than the other teeth.

Hello Jimmy. The man said and takes carefully a step closer to Logan and the mans face gets visible. He had quite an aura Logan noticed, the man seemed long and powerful but really he was a bit shorter than Logan or maybe it just looks that way because the man walked like he was ready to jump out and attack any minute, like a bear. The coat the man was wearing looked dirty and old. The headache returned when he looked at the man, like he knew him but it don't make any sense, he don't have any memories from the past, Logan couldn't make himself to remember. Such a headache.

Who are you? Logan asked meanwhile he was trying to get closer to Rouge. Behind him Storm and Remy stood on their guard ready to assist. Storm couldn't have been to happy standing behind him as if he was the one running the place but Logan didn't really care.

Who **I** am? You make me sad, how could you have forgotten the promise we made to each other so long ago? Did you think it had a best before date? The man asked with irony in his voice and walked closer to Logan.

I don't know what you're talking about, what are you doing here? Logan asked frustrated, why dose everyone he knew from 15 years ago and can't remember show up on the same freaking day? The headache was getting worse and worse, it was more like a migraine then anything else. Logan took a quick step towards Rogue and he grabbed her hand to pull her up. The man said something but he couldn't really make out what he said all the voices seemed muffled.

Black dots was dancing in front of his eyes and his head felt like it was going to blow up any minute, Logan stepped out of the room and would have walked in to Remy if Remy hadn't taken a side step. Storm walks past Logan and Rouge and takes over the command exactly what he hoped for. He can hear her voice answering the man but if he stayed here any minute longer he would have an great audience to pass out in front of.

Logans grip of her hand was to hard and she could feel the contusion coming. But she was grateful that he came when he did and not before, it had been embarrassing enough that that man came in to her room when she had been dressing. Why did he do that anyway? That man he had something that reminded her of Logan, it seemed like they had known each other. Even if Logan didn't remember it anymore. Rogue is about to tell Logan to stop but when she looks up at him her mouth just stays half open, his seems to be paler but she can't be sure his face is turned away from her. He seems upset, Rogue starts to wish that she would be anywhere but close to Logan. Maybe his upset about her? No, he can't it just can't be he is going to hate her. Suddenly she snaps out of her depressing thoughts and tells herself to get a grip.

Logan, please stop you are literally squashing my hand to bits! She said but he didn't listen to her so instead of telling him to stop she takes action and buts both of her feet in the ground and her hole weight hoping that it would make him stop. It worked, he slowed down and released her hand but instead of turning around and look at her witch would be the normal thing to do he stumbled and sat down. His back leaned against the wall.

Logan! Rogue screamed and fell on her knees beside him. For some seconds she fears that she and her powers was the one that had caused it but her gloves are on it can't possible be her. But what caused it? She takes his pulse to check if he is stable maybe he had had some kind of heart attack. Not that she really believed that, but you can always check... right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 1.5 Broken heart

His eyes was closed but the light still came through. The only thing that seemed to exist was the light, not even a proper floor, he had had this feeling that he was been floating in midair. There was no smells and no sounds, but the more he thought about it, the more he could feel something soft under himself. Like if he was lying on a mattress but he was sure it hadn't been there just a moment ago. Because at first ha hadn't even heard his own heart beat, it had been like he hadn't **had** any heart beat just a moment ago. This hole place seemed out of place, as if it was some "in between land", where everything and nothing existed. Or to be more accurate there wasn't anything in this room, or was it a room? It surely didn't have had to be a room. It seemed like whatever he came to think of created itself. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the room. A room that surely enough hadn't existed before he thought of it as a room. Logan looked around and there was nothing too see, but there was a faint smell, a smell he had thought he would never smell again.

"Jean." He uttered her name with out thinking and as everything else he had given a second thought to, she appeared in front of him. His Jean. She looked up at him whit a confused facial expression.

"Logan. What am I doing here?" She asked

"I wanted you to be here." He answered knowing that she wouldn't like his answer when the only thing she wished for him was to move on and forget everything about her. But how could he ever do that when he had seen her die, twice?

"But it can't be possible. I died." Jean said, her voice trembled. " You killed me, why am I back again?" She added.

"I don't know but I don't think this is the real world and you are not the real Jean." Logan said knowing that telling her that she wasn't real would hurt her, but she had hurt him so many times and he knew that she would do it again as soon as she left. Why did he even start to think about her in the first place? She had never done anything then denying him in front of Cyclops.

"This place..." Jean began but Logan interrupted her.

"Just shut up." That shocked Jean so much that she didn't say anything for a long time, he had never spoken to her that way. To others? Yes, he could be very harsh but he had never hurt her except at their very first meeting and he had apologized later for that. He always flirted with her and he had never rejected her.

"You were the one to bring me here in the first place, are we just going to sit here?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"It doesn't look like we are sitting." Logan said cynical as they both stood up.

"Well then, I'm leaving." She said and started to walk across the big white room and as she did a door appeared. Logan didn't do anything stop her. Nothing more then to wish that she would come back as the door closed behind her. A faint clicking sound was heard behind him like a door being opened. He turned around and there she was again. Not being able to go back to where she had been before he had summoned her.

"What?" She said as she stepped into the white room once again. Logan couldn't resist chuckling on her surprised reaction. "Logan you got to let me go" She said looking like she was ready to hit him.

"I can't." Logan said as there was no way of escaping this conservation (after all it seemed like he was dreaming about it just to make it happen) as long as he was beaming for it and hoping for a second chance to say goodbye one last time. This was not what she wanted, it was what he wanted.

"You **got** to forgive yourself and move on." Jean said with a soft voice as she walked up to him and forced him to look at her by holding his face between her hands.

"I can't forget you, you stole my heart and there is no turning back for me now." Logan said looking sad

"But it never existed a "we" and you can't follow me where I belong and it will stay like that for a long time. Don't look like that, you always meant allot to me, but I always loved Scott." She said with a low voice looking him steady in the eyes.

"Lov**ed**?" Logan whispered with something that almost sounded like hope.

"I'm dead Logan, as soon I'm out of this room I will be dead once again." Jean said trying to make him understand that there was to late for love. Those words hurt more then Logan had ever believed they would, but he had known that those words would come, sooner or later.

"I know." He whispered and kissed Jeans lips that was growing colder and colder and her faint smell seemed to grow all the more distant as she let him embrace her before Logan would move on and she would only be a memory from his past. But she would always have a place in his heart. It had been comforting to feel her warmth and he knew that he would shed no more tears for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is finally the third chapter, sorry that it took so long! Hope you will like it and please give me some review(!) :D

**Chap. 2 Our history**

A beeping sound dragged Logan back to the reality, in the background a constant whirring could be heard over a beeping noise and voices. Logan concentrated on the voices that seemed to be on the other side of the room.

Will he be alright? Rogue asked with a low voice, so she wouldn't wake him up. To late for that he thought.

He's going to be alright! Hank said whit a loud voice and took a deep breath before he continued. "Besides I think he's already awake." Hank must really have gotten tired of Rogues questions. Logan gave up his act on playing dead and sat up, the headache was still there but barley a tenth as painful of what it had been before.

Take it easy, you have been unconscious for two hours. Hank said when Logan tried on escape the sickbed.

I'm f... Logan said but before the sentence could come to an end his eyes catched something far more interesting than Hank. The man that had called him Jimmy was asleep in the sickbed next to his own. How did he get there?

What the...? Logan said.

When you passed out a lot of things happened. Hank said and someone in the background laughed, Logan didn't need to guess who it was, Remy.

* * *

><p>15.30 (two hours earlier)<p>

Logan! The girl's scream was heard, it seemed like it came from the end of the corridor.

Shit. Storm said and ran out of the room.

Gee, never a calm moment here is it? Remy said and sighed heavily but followed after Storm, he couldn't deny the fact that he were curious. Suddenly the unknown man from the girl's room came running past Remy and Storm.

Whoa, how fast can a guy be? Remy mumbled to himself.

At the very end of the corridor the unknown man grabbed a hold of the girls right shoulder and smashed her into the wall. At the floor resting against the wall Logan sat/ lay or whatever, unconscious.

what happened, what did you **do**? The unknown man asked the girl rather violent.

That made Remy wonder who this guy really was. At first it had seemed like they had been old friends and that there was something important Logan had forgotten. But now it seemed like it was more then just friendship behind all this, even if the unknown man was very angry and hurt with Logan, he still seemed to care very deeply for Logan.

Don't touch me! I haven't done anything. Please! The girl screamed, desperately trying to get away.

Storm tried to get a hold of the unknown man from behind, it didn't work at all, he just throw her of with his hand which weren't busy with smashing the girl to the wall.

Remy a little help please? I can't hurt him whiteout hurting Rouge! Storm screamed as she struggled to stand up. She seemed to have taken a beating from the hit. Remy snapped out of his paralyzed state and from his sleeve cards came flying out. Using his mutation on them they started to shine in a purple light. His movements with the hand made the cards fly straight toward the unknown mans head.

Jackpot! Remy said happily as the cards hit the target in minor explosions and made the man fall, he hit the ground hard and stayed there.

NOOO! Rouges scream was heard once again, filled with so much despair that it made the hair on Remys arms stand up.

She fell on her knees beside the man that was unconscious. It was odd, the cards couldn't have done that much damage to a man in that size. There was something wrong with all this.

Hello. Mr Unknown are you alright? Remy asked and walked over to the unconscious man, at the close range Remy saw that the man wasn't unconscious, he was awake but in great pain. The mans breathing came in short sharp breaths and he were cold sweating.

Behind him Storm came up and took a fast look at the man, by the looks of it she had seen this behavior before.

Damn we have to get him to bed. She sighed and took a hold of his arms. " Are you coming? I need some help to carry him to the infirmary" Storm said turned to Remy

Oh, yeah sure. Remy said and grabbed Mr. Unknowns legs.

Half an hour later, they had carried the man down to the infirmary witch had taken a hell lot of time. Not only had it taken time but it had made Remy a bit sweaty, the man was heavy and they had had to walk down some stairs before they could take the elevator. Looking around the room Remy felt bored, well not entirely bored. The room itself looked like some weird infirmary you would see in movies and stuff but really? It was cool on T, but not in the reality it was just a bit odd. There was only one thing Remy could name in the room that was a medical device. It was the IV pole that no one used for the moment. To look at the people in the room was funnier though, the doctor were blue and fury. At some point it was hilarious, a blue fury man wearing a medical coat and glasses who scribbled down things on a paper with a pen that was to small for him! Whiteout really stopping himself Remy chuckled. The man stopped doing what ever he was doing and looked up.

You seem to be amused by something. Can this something be the fact that I'm blue? The doctor asked, it seemed like the man had a very good hearing besides his special looks.

Well maybe, or the fact that... Suddenly Storm sent him a cold stare that would have made hell freeze to ice. Remy took it as an sign not to mention that he was fury to. " well that and you take it as an everyday thing that a man collapses because of nothing."

This was apparently not an good answer either because Storm hit herself over the forehead. But that wasn't the only reaction he got, Rouge started crying again. Why did everything he said make someone upset?

He didn't collapse because of nothing. The doctor said and looked at Remy with a very serious look on his face.

Then why? Remy asked tilting his head to the side looking like a confused little child.

I believe that the man must have touched Rouges skin, that's the reason. Hank answered.

That didn't help Remy understand anything, he only felt more confused.

I don't understand. Remy said feeling almost like an idiot for not understanding.

By direct contact to Rouges skin, any human or mutant will get hurt or killed, she has an natural defense that keeps people from touching her. If people do touch her skin, depending on if they are human or mutant, she will suck out their life force or as for mutants, their abilities. Hank said.

Whaaaaat? Remy said and looked terrified.

He had known that their was mutants with abilities like this but he had never really meet anyone like that. Not good people at least. Remy looked around and realized that he they had talked lower and lower so that no one else would hear them, at the end they had stood really close to each other. Remy lowered his voice again.

But can't she control it? He asked

No, she's incapable of that. Though Pr. Xavier believed that she would learn with time. Hank said and looked sad at the thought of Pr. Xavier and that he was no longer whit them.

Remy realized that Xavier's death must had been an hard blow for the entire school and the people who knew Xavier. Remy had never known the guy but he knew that Xavier had been a great man.

By the way my name is Hank McCoy. The doctor said and reached out his hand.

Remy La beau. Remy said and took the hand.

Deciding that he had enough of chatting with the doctor, Remy walked over the Storm and Peter. Peter had been the one to carry Logan because as Storm and Remy made it down the stairs he had shown up. Peter had asked if they needed any assistance and Storm had sent him up the stairs to take care of Logan and the still very upset Rouge.

Hello. Remy said and smiled, both Storm and Peter looked shocked that Remy had shown up interfering with their conversation." So what are you talking about?" Remy said and looked at them not willing to leave them alone.

Nothing that you have to worry about. Storm said and gave him a warm reassuring smile. Her hole body language told Remy that she wanted him to leave, but he didn't want to.

Oh, how interesting tell me more! Remy said pretending to have heard some thing really exciting.

This wasn't Storm prepared for and she just looked at him with amazement. She had never believed he would come up with an answer like that.

We were discussing what we should do with Rouges powers. Peter answered, Storm looked at Peter and shocked her head. "What else Storm? Should we lie to him? Hank has already told him about her mutation, he must realized that it's dangerous by now."

Dangerous? So you see her as an danger? Remy asked starting to get curious and wanted to know if they really saw her as a threat.

We do not see her as an danger! We just don't know what to do to make her powers stop hurting people. Storm said giving Peter an stare for him making it sound like Rouge was a danger.

How many people has fallen victim before the unknown man? Remy asked not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer for that.

It depends on how you count, he is the third for falling victim for her powers. Storm said and nodded at the mans direction that was lying in the bed closest to them and continued. "But it's the fourth if you count with the time her powers were used by another for the sake of evil".

Four times, he didn't know what to think of it. There was an moment of quietness and Remy watched as Rouge must have asked Hank for the fifth time if the man was going to be alright. Observing the scene Remy had also seen how Hank tried to keep his composure as Rouge kept terrorizing him with questions about Mr. Unknown and Logan, she were probably asking about Logan this time because she had already asked about the other man five minutes ago.

He is going to be alright! Hank said with a loud voice

* * *

><p>And that's about the time you woke up Logan. Remy said finishing the story. When Remys voice faded away it was completely silent in the room.<p>

Well you are a good one at telling stories. Logan said to break the silence.

Yeah nice story kid. The unknown man said.

The unknown man must had woken up sometime during the story and now he made everyone jump up in fright. They all looked at the man with curious and suspicious eyes. Who was this mysterious man? Storm thought and asked the man with a polite voice:

How are you feeling? In reality she wanted to ask him who he was and why he had sneaked in to Rouges room but she held it in. Knowing that if she pushed him he maybe wouldn't answer her at all.

No worries Storm. The man said and stood up from the bed, as he did everyone in the room reacted.

Logan was up from his bed in no time and stood in attack position, the same with Remy. The man didn't seem to care because he walked over to Storm and stood right in front of her before he spoke again.

Tell me Storm, what is your real name? He asked and smiled at her so that his canines showed.

Dose it matter? I don't know your name. Storm said hoping that answering with a question would make him tell her his name.

What a little fighter you have here Jimmy. The man said and looked at Logan and gave him a brief smile like the two of them had a secret, before he turned back to Storm. " But to answer your question Storm, I'm Victor Creed, and while I'm at it I can also tell you that I'm not here for Rouge as you may think, I'm here for my brother."

Brother? Storm repeated dumbly.

Oh yes, my own very dear, little half brother, Jimmy. Victor said as if that would explain everything, but it did not as for that they didn't have any "Jimmy" at the school.

Jimmy who? Storm said feeling irritation grove inside of her as the man just looked at her and shocked his head.

This is so sad. Jimmy you really don't trust this people at all, do you? Victor said and looked at Logan with amused eyes. " So very rude of you, not giving them your full name as you live under the same roof and eat their food."

What are you talking about? Logan asked furiously.

Yes what am I talking about Jimmy? Let's see. Victor said and pretended to think for a while. " How about a reminder? Today it is 15 years sens we walked different paths. Today is the day when your beloved wife died. Today is the day when you and I will catch up with this past 15 years, it is time to pay back.

His speech shocked everyone so much that the silence lasted for several minutes. Trying to figure out what was happening. Logan had a brother? Logan had been married? Had Victor been the reason for why Logan didn't have any memories from before 15 years ago? Had they been wrong by suspecting Stryker all along? It was impossible for Storm to mend the pieces together but one thing she was sure of. This man was up to no good.

Wh-what? Rouge said confused and looked at Logan wanting him to tell her that the man was lying. Logan just shock his head and grimaced. He still looked pale Storm noticed. She wondered why, they hadn't talked so much about Logans condition as they had all been focused on Victor and what he had been doing in Rouge's room.

Storm thought back on it and remembered what Rouge had told them. _She had been dressing herself when she suddenly heard a bump. She had looked up and seen a man that had sneaked into her room and by accident bumped into her bookshelf that was stuffed to the max with books and other things. She had screamed when the man took a giant leap towards her and landed only a few feet a away from her. In fright she took several steps backwards and found the wall behind her, she had been stuck. The man had asked after Jimmy and when she had answer that she didn't know who he was talking about he told her she was lying and that he could smell his sent all over her. Before the man had time to snap her neck as he had promised he would do if she lied to him, Logan and the others had shown up. _Judgingby Rouges story this man wanted to meet "Jimmy" and as fast the man had seen Logan he had lost his interest in Rouge, Logan had to be "Jimmy" and if Storm was going to believe the man, Logan and Victor were brothers. But that couldn't be true, Logan was probably over 90 years old, Logans parents was long dead and couldn't possibly have a brother, that bother should bee really old. Victor looked to be around 40.

You can't possibly be brothers. Logan is over 90 years old, you are to young. Storm said with a voice that sounded like that decided everything.

Do you honestly think that Jimmy is the only one with a youthful face? Victor asked with a mocking voice. That was something Storm hadn't thought of.

It can't be. Rouge said looking from Logan to Victor and back again. She kept whispering for her self. " It can't, it just can't be. It can't..."

Or can it? Hank said and looked at the two 'supposed to be´ brothers. " we can try that out with some blood samples."

At that comment Victor growled, apparently he didn't like shoots.

Or we could ask Rouge. Peter said and made everyone turn their had towards him, he had been so quite that Storm had almost forgotten that he was in the room and listened to everything they said.

That's an great idea! Hank said and looked like a proud father when he looked over at Peter.

What should you ask me? Rouge asked fearing the worst

You have absorbed Logans powers before and you can feel him, right? The same must be with Victor, can't you find a connection between them? Hank said but seeing that she still was unsure he took hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Hank said with something he hoped was a reassuring voice. " Come on Rouge you can do it"

Do-don't touch me. Rouge mumbled and took several steps back as an response to Hank's touch.

Rouge. Storm said and took some careful steps towards her, standing very close to Rouge but not so close that they made skin contact. " We need you "

I don't know how to do it. Rouge answered and looked down on the floor, the shame coloring her face in red.

Of course you do, don't you? You know the answer. Just say it. Storm said and very slowly she put her hands on Rouges shoulders.

I-I, there is some similarities. Rouge said relived to have said it. Storm gave her a reassuring clap on the shoulder before she let go of her.

Shit. Logan mumbled behind her, She turned around and saw Logan with his hand pressed on his temples, eyes closed and unsteady breathing.

Logan, what's wrong? Storm asked, her worry for Logan polluted her steady voice.

It's nothing, just a headache. Logan said as he grimaced.

Just a headache? Storm had never seen Logan in pain besides wounds. What Storm knew Logan had never ever been sick or had an headache. As if deciding standing wasn't comfortable Logan sat down heavily on the bed **not** at all looking like he were in pain.

Idiot, you are not alright. Remy said

Hank you said he were fine, but he isn't! Rouge said and turned to Hank looking accusingly at him.

He isn't sick. Hank defended himself. "It is in his mind."

Meanwhile as everyone looked confused by this announcement Victor walked over to Logan and leaned forward so that he could whisper in Logans ear. What he said was unclear to Storm, the whisper had been to soft to reach her ears, but not for Hanks. His eyes grew wide with shock as he heard the whispered sentence.

What did he say? Hank what did he say? Rouge asked as she gave Logan a worried look.

Logan didn't react on anything that was going around him anymore as Victor had leaned back again Logan had stopped rubbing his temples and now he just looked out into space.

He said, " do you remember the reason why you left me in south Africa and what I came to do with Kayla. **Do you remember team X**? " Hank said as he repeated every word Victor had said.

Some of them just looked dumbly on Hank others waited of more information. Storm knew some about team X but nothing much, not anything really. Just the rumor about an special team. that consisted of mutants, that had worked for the government, years ago. She had heard Charles talking about it a long time ago.

It was a special team with only six members and everyone of them were a mutant. The team split up 23 years ago. Their leader was William Stryker. Victor said and made an melodramatic pause before he continued. " I was part of that team, and there is only one besides me left."

Victors eyes gossiped who the other still alive member were. Logan. Everyone looked at him but he didn't respond to their questioning eyes, he was somewhere else in his mind, lost in memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 2,5 The forgotten

..."Do you remember team X? "

A sharp pain went through Logan's head, it hurt so bad that he thought he was about to die. It lasted only a second, but in the same time it felt like a century. So many things happened in his brain that it made him feel sick. It was like flying through a roller coaster backwards and without the seat belt.

At first he saw himself on "that" day, fifteen years ago. But something wasn't the same as before. This time the woman that he had found dead, alive. An other thing that was different was that a younger version of Stryker stood there pointing a gun at him. Logan laughed at him, did he honestly think a gun was going to work on him? Wasn't he the one responsible for what he had become? He didn't get an answer on that cause Logan couldn't remember anything more then that he woke up lying on the ground were Remy later had found him (not that he had know that at the time). However the last part of memory wasn't new to him.

But the scenes didn't stop there, they kept on coming. All kinds of memories in an weird disorder as if the brain didn't know were to place them. Logan could find himself remembering an old forest, running for his dear life, he had been barefoot and clothed in a simple dressing-gown, logically he should had been terrified but he wasn't alone. Victor was with him holding his hand. Logan got the sensation that his legs was really short and when he back in his memory looked up at Victor Logan remembered that this was an teenage Victor and himself was around eight.

In the next moment Logan could smell blood and panic. The gun powder was think in the air and ha was running towards the enemy at full speed. He got shout several times but that didn't stop him. The scene kept repeating like an old broken cartridge, or at least that was what Logan thought at first when some memories was so short and confusing that he didn't notice the details in every memory. It was on the sixth time when the same scene seemed to repeat itself that he had the chance to see how the climate had changed entirely around him, he wasn't holding an musket anymore instead it was an machine gun. Logan dragged in a shaky breath as he realized the hundreds of people he must have had killed, the civil war, the world war, the second world war and Vietnam.

At some point everything has it's end, even this had. Logan knew that, but he didn't know how it was going to end and he didn't get to know much either. As he had noticed earlier a lot of memories was missing and sometime among all those memories of blood and pain he could remember his farther, or the hunt in the forest. Victor had always been more like an animal then Logan had ever been. Sometimes Victor had growled at Logan and even hit him, it had often been an mistake and Victor had apologized. Logan had forgiven him but that didn't keep him from being scared of him sometimes, that a person could loose himself like that, that was the scary thing. Logan always feared that he would become like that on day. The scenes kept on changing and Logan wished that they would stop coming. Finally there was a break from the war and running, Logan and Victor sat in a prison cell, it wasn't America Logan noticed. It was to hot and shabby for that. Victor had found a pet, or more like a vermin. It was a rat that crawled around on Victor's arm. Suddenly the door creaked and it opened. At the doorstep a man dressed in a military uniform stood. He looked down at them as they sat on the stone floor. He smiled at them and presented himself as William Stryker.

Years flew by before Logan's brain found another lost memory. He was standing alone at an cliff, looking at a fantastic view of the ravines. The stone was rich with iron and colored the ground red. Arms was suddenly around his waist, arms of a woman. He looked back and in his memory he smiled happily down at the woman, the emotions of a great love for this woman flowed through Logan's body. This woman Logan at the present recognized as the dead woman from his first memory's but before he could think more about that the memory swallowed him hole. He found himself lost in the past with his beautiful wife Kayla. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her, it felt so obvious that he didn't think more about the reason he had woken up from bed. She asked him about his dreams, asked what they had been about. She had knew how much he suffered from the guilt of the ones he had killed. She had been an human but she had gotten him on his knees. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her and in exchange she gave him her love. At that time he was the happiest man in the world. Their house wasn't much to brag about but they could live at peace. Or that was what Logan thought before the memory ended and all it left was a huge hole. It was the worst pain he had ever felt before. When Jean had died a part of him had been lost, but he had survived. In a brief moment Logan remembered Cyclops pained face when Jean had died. Was this how he had felt? Finally Logan understood why he would never understand. The love he had felt for Jean had been something like a teenage love compared to this.

But what was left of Logan's torn heart was poisoned with vengeance. His hate was so grate that nothing was going to stop him. Not even the small detail that the murderer of Kayla had been his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 3 Payback time

Once again Logan woke in the hospital wing and honestly, it was tiring. Everyone had their eyes on him, ready to act if he started to feel dizzy or sick. He knew that they had a reason to be worried about him, since he had passed out twice just in the last five hours. But their starring started to become annoying.

For the last hour they had sat there, talked about his past. And he hated it. Why did they care so freaking much about his past? Logan thought. Hehad always wondered if there was someone who was looking for him, but he had given up hope years ago. In these past five years of this new life of his he had slowly come to understand that he was completely alone. At least he knew his birthday, Logan thought ironically. Nothing good had come out from knowing his past, his life seemed to only have existed for blood and killing. Why would he want to remember something like that? For the moment everyone was quiet. Rouge and Peter had gone out to get something to drink.

In the mean time Hank asked Victor about things like how his and Logans healing worked – if it had lessened as time went by, or grown stronger, and such things. He also asked which year Logan, and Victor himself, of course, had been born, whereupon Victor told him that Logan had been born in 1838 and that he himself had been born four years earlier, 1834.

"That would make Logan 173 years old this year_",_ Hank said, fascinated.

Of course Rouge and Peter had come in that moment. Not that he minded, but Rouge was a bit envious that he had super healing powers, while she only had "fast killing" power.

"What? Logan has lived for 173 years and he still looks like he is somewhere around 45-50?" Rouge said, looking at Logan in a way that said that she saw him like an immortal god or something.

Not that Logan minded she saw him that way, but they all looked shocked about the fact that he actually was from the 19th century. Remy had even missed the chair he was going to sit down on.

"I need some air," Logan said and left the room. It was a lame excuse, since the air conditioner made agood job making the air freezing.

Well outside the hospital wing it became easier to breathe. The tension in the room had been suffocating those last minutes. Without thinking, Logan had walked out the main entrance and was heading for the woods. It didn't take long before the peace was broken by someone running after him, trying to catch up. Logan didn't care, the one running was still a hundred meters behind and if he hadn't had as good hearing as he had, it would still have taken another minute for him to hear the muffled steps. By the silent way the person moved, Logan could immediately draw the conclusion that it wasn't Rouge who was quite clumsy or Peter, and it wasn't Storm either – she was lighter than the person following him. The only ones left after that was Hank, that, in spite of his size, was as quiet as a mouse, Victor or Remy.

The sun was setting, spreading an orange light over the sky. Logan could hear the restless sounds of animals all around him. Surely it was a chipmunk that was running around in the tree tops. A rabbit's muffled jumps could be heard nearby. The forest seemed to come more alive as the sun settled and the animals seemed to think that no human could catch them now. Remy came up beside Logan, who wished he would leave soon.

"Hey Logan, there is never a quiet moment around you, is there?" Remy said and smiled at Logan, who just thought that it was thanks to guys like him he didn't have any "quiet moments".

"Didn't you take the hint in "I need some fresh air"?" Logan asked, sarcastic.

"I picked not to," Remy answered as they kept on walking the school grounds. For a moment there was an heavy silence between them but Logan didn't want to be the one breaking it. If Remy wanted to say something he wasn't going to stop him as long as he didn't need to help him with it.

"You know I was serious back there, when I said I needed you help." Remy started, but broke off, as if not sure were to start.

"Go on." Logan sighed, knowing that if someone asked you for a favor with such a pained face, it couldn't be good.

"Besides, if you chose to come, then maybe you will have a chance to uncover your past," Remy said and looked Logan in the eyes.

Logan had to give him some credit for using that argument about his past. That little bastard even looked him in the eyes, and it is not many people who can ask for help with their heads held high. Anyways, Remy had somehow managed to make him curious about this "task", and now he was wondering what it could entail. He could at least listen to him, Logan reasoned with himself, and besides, he could always turn him down later, once he had heard what it was all about.

"Tell me," Logan said to Remy, motioning him to keep speaking.

"Back in the days when I was an prisoner for Stryker, I was, as you know, not he only one trapped there. What you don't know is that during that same time there was another prisoner like Kayla – my brother. So when I was stuck in a prison cell, my brother was almost like a slave for Stryker, doing everything he asked for with the hope of someday that we would becoming free if he did well. But before he got an honest chance, Stryker decided that he was no good. I was told that my brother had died on a mission to remove the hope I had left. In reality, my brother was still alive, but his memories, personality and free will was taken away from him. And I didn't know anything until just a month ago!" Remy said, his voice cracking at the end.

Not sure about what he should do in a situation like this, Logan looked at Remys pathetic figure. This mission was probably going to be hard as hell, but after hearing that, he felt that it was something he had to do, regardless of how hard it was.

"Were is your brother now?" Logan asked shortly.

"He is still working for them. As soon as you killed Stryker, someone else took over. They have been working on weapon X ever since." Remy said, trying to get a grip on himself.

Suddenly Logan could feel the presence of someone else hiding in the woods, only a few meters away. He stopped dead in his tracks not moving an inch, the person had been spying on them for the last couple of minutes. Logan would have noticed the person much quicker if he or she had made a sound. The air smelled no different and Logans eyes couldn't see anything in the woods, so whoever this mysterious person was, he or she knew how Logan hunted.

"What are you looking at?" Remy asked, afraid to look over his shoulder.

"Get down!" Logan roared, throwing Remy out of the way as Victor came flying from the woods.

"Holy shit!" Remy said, looking at the place he had been standing just a second ago. It was completely mauled.

"Such a cute story! Of course Jimmy will come to your rescue!" Victor said and smiled scornfully.

"Why did you come here?" Logan asked, furious, knowing that Victor was trouble. He always had some kind of reason for showing up, and Logan got the feeling that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"It's payback time," Victor growled, and his fingernails turned into claws before he rushed at Logan and Remy.

His speed was shocking – he had been eight meters away, yet Logan still had trouble dodging. Irritated that he had missed Logan, Victor roared. It was unbelievable. It was almost as if Victor had completely turned into an animal, as if he wasn't human anymore. He attacked again, with bared fangs and running on all four. Without another moment of hesitation, Logan unsheathed his own claws, reinforced with adamantium, and sprung at him. They meet in the middle of the air, but Logan, with the lesser momentum, lost the clash and was sent sprawling on his back. Running on all four had certainly given Victor greater force, Logan thought as he tried to remember how his lungs worked after having had his air knocked out of him as he landed.

"Damn," Logan muttered as he stood up again.

Unsure of what to do, Logan looked at Remy, who was fighting with Victor. Apparently Remy had saved Logan's ass by joining the battle, distracting Victor and giving Logan a chance to get back up.

Unfortunately, Remy had forgotten to bring his stick, and was therefore a far from equal match with Victor. To put it bluntly – he was losing. Badly. In a desperate try to defend himself he lunged for a nearby stick, but before he reached it Victor grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the nearest tree. As Victor had his back turned towards him, Logan saw an opening and took it. Before Victor had a chance to react, he stabbed him, making him fall over. After making sure that Victor was out of the game for the moment (he was going to heal soon enough), Logan ran over to Remy.

* * *

><p>Ever since he had hit the tree, Remy had been unconscious, or at least very close, as the pain had taken him in its hard grip. He wanted nothing more than to let the darkness swallow him and thus get rid of the pain, but letting Logan fight alone wouldn't be any fun, and besides, it would hurt his image, which was something he couldn't let happen.<p>

With some concentration and an iron will, Remy could hear the sounds of the two brothers, or rather, one of them. Victor's footsteps were getting ever closer, while he couldn't hear anything from Logan.

_Oh, Shit. Open your eyes, Remy, open your eyes! _Remy thought as he understood that Victor was going to end his life before he took care of Logan. Never had it been so hard for him to open his eyes, and for that, he would die. Suddenly Remy heard Victor whine of pain, and how someone was running toward him. As he finally managed to force his eyes, he saw to his relief that it was Logan, and not Victor. Taking control of his body again, Remy tried to get up, but it was a lot harder than it should have been.

"You okay?" Logan asked shortly offering an helping hand towards Remy, who ignored it and stood up on his own, just to fall back down to his knees again. This time Logan dragged Remy back up on his feet, whether he liked the help or not.

"I'm perfectly fine, too bad I missed the fight," Remy said, trying to avoid sounding like he was going to throw up from the pain of his fractured ribs.

Wondering about Victor, Remy looked over at the place where he supposed Victor would be, but instead of finding him unconscious, as he had expected, he saw a fully revived madman. Or animal. Or whatever. And he was readying another attack, his claws unsheathed.

"Duck!" Remy shouted as he grabbed Logan tighter and threw them both to the side.

Just a second later, the ground were they had been standing was demolished, and not wasting another second, Logan stood and threw himself over his brother. Sighing at the sight of them trying to slash each other apart, first once, then twice, then again and again without either of them seeming to gain the advantage, Remy decided that he was going to have to find some way to end this, otherwise they would most likely keep going the whole night until their healing powers had been worn out. As he decided to take action, Remy started to look around for something he could to blow up. He couldn't see anything out here in the grass but there was an entire forest behind him. It was hard to find something good, it couldn't be too big, but not too small either. A tree behind him creaked and fell over. Luckily, it didn't hit him, but it kinda scared him that they were smashing trees now. But even though it was scary, he was thankful that the fighters had followed him, whether intentionally or not. Remy finally saw a big stone that would become an excellent bomb, and picked it up. He felt a bit guilty about the whole thing, seeing as he knew that Logan would also be hit by the blast, but there wasn't much of a choice. He charged the stone, hoping to be able to direct the most of the blow toward Victor. As the stone was finished, he figured that all he could do for Logan was to tell him to get out of the way, and then let the stone detonate. Remy let go of the thing that had previously been a stone but that now had been converted into a bomb and dove for cover behind a big rock while shouting at Logan:

"RUN!"

The next second, it blew.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this story. I hope that you will stick with me to the end of it ;).<p>

For those that have faved my story ( Vendelareader, Mayday madmay and mrsKnitewolf) I want to say special thanks to. This is my first fanfiction so it really gave me a boost in the right direction when you faved it! Thank you so much! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Howdy! I'm so very sorry for the very looooooong delay. I don't have much of a excuse, I was just busy and a bit tired. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter and that you like the story so far! I will be faster on publishing from here on out but don't get to excited I'm still on the very first page on the next chapter so it will take some time. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>The resolution <strong>

One of the children came down and screamed that Logan and the two visitors were fighting each other. Not wasting a second waiting for an explanation (it wasn't needed) they all ran down the corridor to reach the elevator. Within minutes they were outside and as told they saw Victor and Logan disappear into the woods. There wasn't a sign of Remy, but when they reached the outskirts of the forest something in it blew up, setting it on fire.

"Bobby!"Storm called out, ordering him to stop of the fire from spreading and if possible extinguish it. As he stuggled to gain control of the fire Peter, Hank, Rouge and Kitty ran into the forest to seek for Logan and the others to stop the fight. Storm decided that she would be more of a help with Bobby than inside the forest, so she used her powers to fill the sky with heavy rainclouds, and as the rain came pouring down she took command of the wind and made it blow in a direction were it wouldn't make the fire spread to the rest of the forest. The fire was in control and extinguished after a few minutes and Storm undid her powers over the weather with a pleased smile on her lips. Bobby had become so much stronger. She had barely had to help him out at all. She shook her head as she told herself that this wasn't the moment for praise, since the children that are too small to do any good had to been taken care of before any of them did something heroish (stupid).

* * *

><p>As his ears rang and the smoke made him cough, Logan slowly came back to his senses and listened to the distant footsteps and voices over the ringing in his ears. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He wasn't were he thought he would be, but he hadn't thought that he would be sprawled across the ground either. Turning his head Logan found the spot were he thought he should have stood. "I flew quite a bit, huh" he thought before he closed his eyes once again. The ground beneath him wasn't very comfortable but he didn't have the strength to move just yet. Besides, he could feel how his face was demolished from the blow - not that he cared. It would heal, just as everything always did. It was the voices he didn't want to show his face to. They had become clearer and among them was Rouge, whom he especially didn't want to see him like this. So he lay still, hoping that if someone found him, it wouldn't be Rouge. But the smoke that made him cough was out of his control and the sound of footsteps came closer.<p>

"Logan?" she called out with an unsure and high pitched voice. Logan could smell her fear as she got closer.

"Logan!" She screamed as she found him on the ground.

It was painful to hear and smell her panicked feelings as she saw him, so in an attempt to calm her down he tried to get up on his elbows, but it didn't work so well. It felt like he had been completely drained from power. Suddenly her arms were around his messed up body, helping him and supporting him as he sat up. Blood was seeping through his wounds and a stick had penetrated his stomach. He didn't want to think about how he looked. Trying not to scream in agony, he bent over and took sharp and rapid breaths as he grabbed the stick with both hands. Rouge automatically grabbed Logan around his shoulders to support him. As she did that, Logan discovered that apparently, his shoulders hurt too. As he got the stick out, he almost passed out because of the pain.

"Oh my god**,**" Rouge whispered as she saw the stick and were it came from.

He could hear how her heartbeat increased and how her breath got more rapid as she started to hyperventilating.

"Take it easy girl", Logan said through clenched teeth.

At first she looked like she wanted to hit him or tell him to shut the fuck up but instead she called for Hank. When did she get so rational, or more like it, mature? And why did she look like she wanted to slap him, was she mad at him? However, someone else came over to them before he could ask her what she was mad about. It sounded like Peter, but he was to tired to check, so he just closed his eyes. It was easier that way, since he did not have to see Rouges angry and pained face if he had his eyes closed. He wished he could close his ears, too, so that he did not have to hear the desperate calls. He just wanted to be alone.

"Hank is busy treating Victor. He is in a much worse state – it seems like his healing power hasn't kicked in, which is probably a side effect from before," Peter said as he got closer to them.

Rouge didn't reply, ashamed of that it was her fault that Victors couldn't to heal. The pain in Logan's chest had started to subdue and he didn't cough anymore. Peter lifted and poked at him but he didn't care.

"Let's get out of here" Peter said as he judged Logan healthy enough to be moved.

Nodding in agreement Logan stood up, but his legs buckled under him and he almost fell over – almost. Before Logan could refuse Peter's hand, it had a firm and supporting grip around his left arm (the only thing on his body that didn't hurt _too_ much). Slowly they started to move forward and Logan was thankful for Peter and Rouges help, right now he wasn't sure if he would be able to find the way out of the smoke-filled forest by himself. Several times Logan almost fell because of a rock or stick he didn't notice, other times it could be because he lost his concentration. If he didn't focus on the moment, on what he was doing right here and right now, he could feel himself slipping away. It scared him because he knew that it meant that he was on the verge of death.

Not that it mattered, since he couldn't die. Even if he _would_ die his power would only bring him back. Despite the fact he couldn't die, that cold dark place called death that he had lived through so many times scared him. And as long as he was human, it would keep on terrifying him. It was a natural instinct for someone to fear death.

The ringing in Logan's ears had finally subsided and his head wasn't spinning anymore. Quietly he chuckled for himself. This thing Rouge called a gift would keep on bringing him back even after she was gone. It was weird, this ability of his. Right now he had been almost blown into bits and yet he was already back on his legs.

As they reached the outskirts of the forest, Logan carefully slipped out of Peter's grip. Peter still kept himself close to Logan, though, just in case he would stumble or fall. It annoyed the crap out of him. Rouge on the other hand left Logan's side. This surprised him even more than Peter stalking him. It was out of character for her not to cling on him. Was she still mad? Logan wondered, confused. Then, looking at her back as she was heading towards the building Logan realized that she wasn't angry, she was furious!

Behind him Logan could hear how others were retreating from the smoking forest. Slowing down**,** Logan turned around to see how Remy was doing. _He must be pretty messed up, _Loganthought to himself. First pair to leave the protective shadow of the forest were Kitty and Remy, with Kitty staggering under Remy's weight, her small figure seeming to disappear under him. Seeing that Kitty wouldn't be able to take his weight much longer, Logan hurried over to them. Logan took a firm grip around Remy's back as he slithered his arm around Logan's shoulders for support. Muttering her thanks, Kitty let go of him and, seeing that she wasn't needed anymore, ran over to Hank, who that was carrying an unconscious Victor. Logan turned his attention back to the wounded man who was hanging over his shoulder.

"That was a hell of a blow, don't you think?" Remy said happily with mischief in his eyes.

Logan just grunted as an answer, not really agreeing with his "happy" tone. But he was right about the explosion – it seemed to have totally knocked out the poor guy.

"Aw, come on. Give me some credit for it!" Remy laughed a bit but stopped as the motion hurt.

The poor bastard seemed to have broken a few ribs, Logan noted as they made their way to the hospital area.

Once again Logan found himself in the suffocating white clinical room. They had been down there for hours now, guarding Victor and waiting for him to wake up. He felt very tempted to shake the man awake but Logan didn't think the others would allow it. In fact he suspected that Storm wasn't guarding everyone else from Victor, but guarding Victor from everyone else. The theory was supported by her constant stare on himself. Probably looking for any sign of him to lashing out to kill the man. In the beginning of this long wait that had been his plan, but when Logan had calmed down enough to not see red anymore he had rethought the whole idea.

Knowing that Victor possessed the answers about his past, he could not bring himself to act out his plan. If he did, he would probably never be able to learn about his past (Logan didn't include the fact that he could get to know more about himself on the quest Remy wanted him to do as a favor). So Logan had decided against it. Now he would only beat him to a pulp, after he had gotten the answers he wanted.

However it wasn't the stares he had received from Storm that irritated him the most, it was their constant obsession about his past. As soon everything had settled down and Remy had been patched together, Hank had asked if he couldn't take some samples from Logan's marrow. To answer Hank had gotten some weak protest about that they already had his DNA. Unfortunately Hank had exclaimed that blood and marrow wasn't the same thing. With this new knowledge about Logan's age there was a possibility he could find a way to preserve Logan's power. _Preserving a bit of him for later use? Uck. _The thought made Logan a bit sick.

Of course Logan lost the argument and was know lying side ways on a cold operating table, getting his marrow sucked out. It hurt and it wasn't as funny Remy seemed to think it was – the boy was chuckling from his bed. Irritated about the fact people were laughing Logan twitched.

"Lie still," Hank said, irritated

"I am!" Logan answered wondering what more they could demand from him other than his marrow and his pride.

"You are a bad patient." Hank said as he was done and pulled away.

Not caring what Hank thought about him as a patient Logan jumped down from the cold metal table. Right now he wanted to take an beer and have some time for himself, so he headed for the doors before someone could give him some ridiculous task. Of course that wasn't possible with his bad luck.

The sound of ruffling from bed sheets being swept a away and two barefoot feet hitting the hard floor called to Logan's attention. Slowly he turned around to see Victor standing up and look around with an animal's instinct of danger.

* * *

><p>Remy felt how his mouth fell right open with shock<strong>.<strong> Victor's state had been bad, really**,** really bad. To add to the list of damage the man had taken was also the small detail that Rouge had stolen his powers only hours ago, his healing ability had yet not had the chance for real recovery. Still after, what could it be? One and an half hour of sleep he had recovered miraculously. Knowing Logan, things like that shouldn't really surprise him as much as it did. But it did anyway, since for not too long ago the man had looked gruesome and Hank had told them that when they found him he wasn't even breathing. It took several minutes before they got his heart started up again, and now the man stood right before their eyes without a scratch, not even a scar.

Victor scanned the room with eyes like an animal, not seeming to recognize them. Remy bolted up from his bed as fast as he could**,** trying to get as far away as possible. It was obvious to him that Victor saw them as some kind of threat. Like an animal waking up to an unfamiliar place**,** Victor felt threatened and was ready to leash out.

"Victor. You're safe. We won't hurt you." Remy blurted out but backed further away as Victor growled at him.

"He is right, you are safe. We brought you here for recovery." Storm said – she had understood what Remy had been trying to do. They had to get Victor back to his senses somehow.

His behaviour reminded her of an incident that had happened with Logan and Jean a long time ago. She hadn't seen it, but Jean had told her later about what had happened. Logan had also reacted in this way when he had woken up in an unfamiliar place.

"You fought against Logan, remember? You got hit by an explosion and fell unconscious, and then we took you here." Remy said, trying to make him remember.

"You tried to blow me up!" Victor remembered and took an threatening step towards Remy.

_At least he remembers,_ Remy thought sadly as he figured that in a moment he would be turned into minced meat.

"NO FIGHTING!" Storm screamed and stepped in front of Remy to protect him from Victor.

"Move," Victor hissed as his nails turned into claws.

"That's enough." Hank said and took a firm grip of Victors shoulder.

When Victor saw that he was outnumbered, he did as Hank told him to and backed off.

"Sit, dog." Logan said teasingly.

"Ditto." Victor said, gathering his composure.

Seeing that the danger was over, Remy dared to look over Storms shoulder. The two brothers seemed to be getting along again. It hurt to stand on his twisted ankle, so he gathered the courage to limp back to his bed so that he could sit down. As he did so, the rest followed his lead. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and everyone looked at each other. There was a lot to talk about but no one knew where to start. Remy knew that he wouldn't be the one saying the first word. To state to the others that he wasn't going to talk unless someone else did so first, he started whistling to himself, not caring if he annoyed the others.

This continued for a while as the others glared at Remy, but as we all know looks can not kill, and certainly not a man so ignorant as Remy La Beau.

_Two days later_

Logan stood alone in front of one of the few gravestones the school had. His shoulders were hunched over and an unsmoked cigar was in his mouth. The sky was blue and the sun was shinning down on the sad man. So early in the morning and still so warm, huh. This was really not the day to be sad – there had to be a way to cheer him up, Remy thought as he saw the depressed figure**.**

"Howdy Logan!" Remy said as he jumped down from the terrace and landed smoothly beside Logan.

"What's up with the freaking "howdy"", Logan asked**,** grumpy.

"It's a wonderful morning, isn't it? Remy said and looked up at the cloud free sky, not bothering to answer Logan's question.

"Well, you better enjoy it while you can, since it will probably be raining wherever your brother is," Logan muttered as he turned to walk into the mansion again.

Remy was left behind in front of the gravestone. _Jean Gray 1986-2006_ he read. These past two days had been very busy in a way and in others, boring. Hank had found out more about Logan's and Victor's powers and was sure that he would soon be able to find a way to use it as" medicine". Also they had finally found out why Logan had amnesia.

"_Remy shut up!" Storm had finally exploded as Remy had kept on whistling for another five minutes or so in the silent room. _

_Remy stopped and everyone looked at Storm**,** waiting for her to say something more._

"_What did you mean by payback time?" Logan asked Victor, breaking the silence for good._

"_We never settled our fight before, and you never came back for me." Victor said with a hurt voice, sounding like it was the world's most natural reason for starting a fight for. _

_Everything between them really seemed like some silly brother thing, a simple misunderstanding that no one had tried to fix before it was too late. It's amazing how brothers can turn against each other so easily, Remy thought, but stopped when he realized that his own brother maybe wouldn't even remember him. He knew that his brother had been trapped and probably brainwashed. The thought was on the verge of overwhelming him until Storm's voice dragged him back to reality. _

"_If what you say is true, then how could Logan lose his memory after the operation? No material we know of can brake through adamantium." Storm said, confused. _

_She wasn't the only one confused. Logan also wore a deep frown on his face, Hank looked puzzled and Remy felt his attention focus on the conversation even more. He did not want to miss a single word. _

"_Who said we needed something stronger? To penetrate Logan's skull and reach his brain we only needed a bullet of equal strength." Victor said and purred, more like an lion than anything else. _

"_You used admantium bullets?" Hank asked after a moment of thoughtful silence. _

"_You can only kill evil with evil." Victor smirked and his answer confirmed Hanks suspicions. _

"_Oh! Now I get it!" Remy exclaimed happily._

_Four pair of puzzled eyes turned towards Remy. _

"_What?" Logan asked, Remy's happy smile annoying him._

"_Well, when I went back to get you, after I had ensured that all the kids had arrived safely to the helicopter, I found you with two scary-looking holes in you forehead." Remy said._

"_What! You found him with two holes in his forehead and then what?" Storm asked, really upset about the thought of Logan having been left alone by the only one who knew him (even if just a bit) when he didn't remember anything._

"_Nooo! Of course not. I asked him if he wanted a ride back but he said no." Remy squeaked. _

"_Then you left him?" Storm asked**,** still very upset. _

"_I left him." Logan said, breaking into the conversation _

"_Yeah! It wasn't my fault!" Remy pointed out._

Remy snapped out of his thoughts and looked down on the three gravestones. It was sad to see how much the school had lost. Not only had they lost three great mutants but also their leader and heroes. To be honest with himself Remy really liked the school, if you didn't count the times when a sad aura suddenly seemed to surround the grown ups. The mansion had its life and didn't follow the same daily routine everything on the outside did. Within the school boundaries no mutant had to be afraid or careful of showing what they were. In this place, everyone was accepted and welcomed. For the first time in ages, Remy felt safe, and he hoped that he could bring is brother here when they found him. Happy about the thought of soon being able to reunite with his brother, Remy followed Logan and went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**I ain't a child **

It was the day after the small incident between Logan, Victor and Remy. Rouge was sitting alone in her and Bobby's room, while all the grown-ups were down in the basement, planning how to save Remy's brother. Yesterday had passed by fast, after all the chaos and the news about Logan's brother the return of her powers had exhausted her. Before anyone had the chance to stop her, she had gone upstairs and fallen asleep. Her dreams had been restless and yesterday's anger was still there when she Bobby woke her by entering the room. Since she only wanted to be left alone she pretended that she was still asleep. When Bobby had left after seeing that it was impossible to wake her up in time for the x-men team meeting she sat up.

The clock told her that it was 9.30 am, and since the thought of heading down to eat breakfast with the smaller children didn't appeal to her, she decided to stay in bed for a while longer and try to make some sense of her messy thoughts instead. Hopefully she would be able to sort out her emotions to and calm down a bit before she went down.

The thoughts that had kept buzzing around in her brain the entire night and morning was these:

_Why me? Why can't I have the right to touch my boyfriend? _

Her mind pondered on it for a while until she found herself lost in memories of the last months and how they had been. She also thought about the cure.

When 'the cure' was announced to the world, and when she had taken it, she had been sure she would never have to hurt anyone ever again. She had been good for a few months, had been able to feel the sun on her bare arms – no gloves, no scarf and no long sweet shirts. There had been summer dresses and T-shirts. It had been like a nightmare when her power had started to show signs of awakening again. It had been even more horrible than the first time it had awoken, since this time she knew what a curse it was. She had been 'cured', and gotten used to that thought, but now she was back being monster again. Rouge bit her lip and didn't care that she drew blood. Better hurting herself than hurting others.

A knock on the door announced that Bobby had returned from the meeting and probably wanted to check upon her.

Ever since she had accidentally hurt Victor, he had watched her with a worried look. She recognized it as his usual worried look, filled with concern but there was a slight difference. This time it also conveyed the feeling of loss. And that hurt worse than the bump she had gotten from Victor when he had slammed her into the wall. Physical bumps and bruises always heal, but relationships had the habit of becoming fragile and more prone to breaking when bumped. When she had been human she hadn't had to feel jealous as soon as Bobby touched Kitty, or any other girl for that matter. She hadn't had to watch as other people were having fun, hugging and touching each other. When she had had her powers, and now, when they'd come back, that was the one thing she wasn't able to do, the one thing everyone else took for granted but that she valued more than anything else.

The doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing Bobby, standing there with that worried look on his face.

Even Logan didn't seem to care much that her powers were back. If he had cared, wouldn't he had stayed with her instead of leaving? He had said he needed fresh air, but that was a lie. Was it that he wanted to get away from her and her frightening powers? Or was it because he was so wound up in his own mess that he needed some time alone? When he left she had felt annoyed but that was nothing compared to the anger she had felt when she had found out he was fighting – without any reason to do so. Even though he was wound up in his own business and all, he shouldn't run off fighting. _Especially_ not with the man she had almost killed by accident, the man who had been weakened thanks to her and who hadn't had a fair chance. There was some things that you just didn't do, and one of them was trying to kill your brother who have been weakened thanks to a friend's messed up body. Fortunately for him, her anger had shrunk when she had found him badly hurt inside the forest, but he just _had_ to treat her like a child. It was obvious that she wasn't the one acting like a child between the two of them. _She_ hadn't been the one to start a meaningless fight just to be blasted from a third part. Her suppressed anger had grown steadily as they had left the forest with Logan pretending to be okay, acting like some damn hero.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bobby asked, as Rouge hadn't done anything to recognize that he had entered the room.

This would be the last time she would hide and let Logan treat her like a child. No, not just him. Everyone! No one had taken her seriously, heck, they even treated Bobby more like a grown up than they did her, even though she was almost a year older than him!

A twinge of guilt hit her when she thought abut that last part. This wasn't Bobby's fault, it was hers. She had let herself be treated like a child and she had surely acted like one at times. All this time she had been convinced that there was no chance in hell that her powers could be to any use to anyone. That there was no point for her to learn control her powers. She had thought that there was no way she could learn control, she hadn't even tried and she still didn't even know were the on/off switch was! She didn't even think there was one, but on the other hand, she had never tried to find it. But maybe there was a slim chance that she could be of use? She was still convinced that she would never be able to switch her power off. Just like cyclops that had needed his glasses to control his laser she would probably always have to cover her skin.

"Rouge please don't ignore me. I want to ask you something" Bobby stated unhappily as he saw that Rouge wasn't paying him any attention.

"What? I'm thinking" Rouge said in an annoyed voice as Bobby's voice wouldn't go away.

Bobby winced at Rouge's words, he and everyone else was used to Rouge being the pretty, calm and sweet type of a girl.

"Well I was wondering if you would like, um, you wanted to, to..." Bobby said, but never finished the sentence, not knowing how to say it. How did you ask a depressed girl if she wanted to use her

"super killing" powers and join the X-men?

While Bobby was contemplating that, Rouge decided that she would join the x-men and use her powers for the greater good.

"Bobby, do you think we have a **spare** suit?" Rouge stated.

" a spare suit?" Bobby repeated dumbly

"Yeah, a X-men suit. I want to join the team. Rouge said and smiled

Bobby's face broke out in a happy smile and said "I hoped you would say that." He didn't have to ask after all!

_Author's note: So that's it for this time. It would have come up sooner, but I got caught up in study. There is a LOT of test coming up these next three weeks. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was short but I wanted to give an insight look in Rouges mind and let her mature a bit. I have always liked her for some wired reason, even when she can be a bit of a crybaby. I guess it's because she tries really hard to be human and hates to hurt other people even when she can't help it. She is so very human and cute. By the way I just want to say thank you to SeaDevil that is sort of my Beta reader. She corrects my chapters so that it wont be any grammar or spelling mistakes. So... Thank you SeaDevil! By the way if you read half prince you should look up "Beast queen" that SeaDevil is writing, it's really good! _


End file.
